


Gathered Here Today

by gremlinquisitor (suchanadorer)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Carver/Merrill, F/M, Modern Thedas, Wedding, because they're the ones getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanadorer/pseuds/gremlinquisitor
Summary: Inspired bythis sketch of Sebastian by Chenria on tumblr.Sebastian attends Carver and Merrill's wedding, and chats with Hawke outside the Chantry after the ceremony.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Sebastian Vael
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Gathered Here Today

“Beautiful ceremony, wasn’t it?”

Sebastian blinks hard against the sun in his eyes, turning away from where he’d been staring up at the sky to instead look at Hawke where she’s found him in the crowd. Thin ringlets of soft blonde hair fall around her face, no doubt artfully plucked out of the low bun the rest of her hair is gathered in, with bits of baby’s breath tucked in. Her back was to him for most of the time in the Chantry, and this is the first opportunity he’s had to talk to her since she met his eyes and smiled shyly as she walked up the aisle on her brother’s arm.

He nods, still fighting the urge to squint in the sun. “It was exquisite. Humble but still very elegant, every detail seemed thoughtful. The verses from the Chant were particularly lovely, though not ones that are commonly chosen.”

Hawke brightens up at that, and Sebastian smiles, as much at her joy as to know that his guess was correct. She is better versed in the Chant than she tends to let on, and somehow he knew that she was the one who suggested lines about reverence, but also defiance, love as a form of opposition to the darkness.

She turns, angling them both away from the sunlight, her bare arm brushing against the pale grey of his jacket as she steps closer to him. “I wish I could say I was responsible for more of them, but most of them were actually Fenris. It seems he’s all but memorized the Canticle of Shartan, no doubt thanks to you.”

It’s like a light inside him when she looks at him side-on, smiling knowingly. He chuckles, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, warm from more than just the sun on his back. “He is an exceptional student, and Divine Victoria making the canticle part of canon again has made the Chant richer and more beautiful.”

“And also more accessible for elves,” she adds.

Sebastian draws a breath, almost a sigh as he replies. “That is one of many good results of Her decision. One that was rather fortuitous today, if I may say so.”

Hawke hums in agreement, and for a moment of the two of them stand quietly together. Sebastian unbuttons his jacket in a futile effort to stave off the heat of the late Bloomingtide sun, coupled with the warmth of standing so close to Hawke. Wedding days are always drenched in romance; he knows this well from officiating and assisting with many in the Chantry, but today is extraordinary even in that regard. Love and joy are sung by the birds perched in nearby trees, and sparkle in the flashes of sun through the branches. The air hangs warm and heavy with anticipation, even though the ceremony they are gathered to witness is all but over. Sebastian recalls well from his days as a frequent party guest how pairs split off one after another from such receptions, some dreaming of their own day together declaring their love in the Light of the Maker, some seeking a less permanent union for the night.

Sebastian will know neither such pleasure tonight. He was glad to be invited and happy to attend, but the “plus one” was conspicuous in its absence on his invitation, as if it was a foregone conclusion that he will spend the rest of his life in self-imposed solitude despite the Chantry’s new rules about relationships. 

Hawke is beautiful beside him. The light pink of her chiffon gown is a rare color for her and a stark change from her usual attire of leather and jeans. It suits her, and he catches himself not staring but glancing again and again, taking in new details each time: the glitter of her crystal and pearl earrings; the soft pinks and golds of her makeup; her darkness of her emerald pendant, a constant, but a contrast to the rest of her today, hanging in its usual place of honor, just above the swell of her breast.

“You look quite handsome today,” she says. “I would’ve thought you’d wear your robes, but I’m glad you didn’t. It’s… nice, seeing you in a suit like that.”

Sebastian’s throat goes dry as he struggles to reply, certain that her comment comes only because she saw him looking. A flush spreads across his face, and he balls his hands into fists in his pockets in an effort to calm himself. 

“Thank you, Lady Hawke. It’s been years since I wore it and I was pleased to find it still fits.” He pulls one hand out of his pocket and runs it down his front, over his tie and vest. It’s an old instinct, a subtle way of showing off that he was never taught, but learned nonetheless, watching his father and uncles in their work. The three-piece suit is a pale grey fresco wool, paired with a light blue shirt and deep blue tie, along with a tie chain and cufflinks in gold. All standards, quick and easy for Sebastian to pull together for the day. “Chantry robes are for when we’re working, but I was only invited today as a guest, so I wanted to look the part.”

“I would have suggested that you officiate,” she offers, and the look she gives him is almost apologetic, “but apparently Grey Wardens can officiate weddings, so when Bethany offered, there was no way Carver could turn it down.”

Hawke is quiet for a moment, then grins. “I suppose it’s for the best, really,” she continues. “If you’d officiated, I wouldn’t have gotten to see you dressed like this.” She leans back a little and gives him such a thorough looking-over that Sebastian has to glance away to keep from blushing again. “It really does suit you,” she sighs, reaching out to set a hand on his upper arm. “If you pardon the pun.”

Sebastian opens his mouth to reply but is interrupted by the peal of Chantry bells. Hawke starts at the sound, laughing at herself as she grabs onto his arm with both of her own, linking their elbows together as they turn their faces to the Chantry doors. 

Carver and Merrill are a splendid couple, and they look marvelous together, lovestruck and joyful. Sebastian can’t recall having ever seen Carver look as bright and happy as he does now. No chance his sister’s shadow will fall on him where he stands in the doorway, waving with one hand, holding Merrill’s hand in the other. He brings their joined hands up to kiss her knuckles again and again until Merrill sighs, shaking her head at the crowd before she turns and grabs him to pull him down for a proper kiss in front of all of them.

A cheer goes up, and Sebastian joins in the revelry, but Hawke is quiet beside him. When he turns to look, she’s dabbing at the corners of her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Bethy’ll kill me if I ruin my makeup,” she mutters, laughing wetly. 

She lets go of his arm to open her purse, but Sebastian is faster, pulling a kerchief from his pocket with practiced ease. “Here, let me.”

Hawke freezes, watching him with wide, curious eyes as he holds her chin delicately with his thumb and forefinger, the kerchief folded to a point in his other hand. He dots gently at what’s left of her tears, careful to keep her makeup from smudging. 

“It will take more than running mascara for you to not be one of the most beautiful women here today,” he whispers, lowering the kerchief but unable to bring himself to let go of her entirely.

She blinks slowly, biting down in that way that she has when she’s trying to fight against a smile. Her hand is soft and careful where she wraps it around his wrist. 

“Sebastian, I--”

“Hawke!” Merrill’s shout cuts through the summer air so sharply that both Hawke and Sebastian take a step away from each other. “Come on!”

He turns to see Merrill waving her bouquet over her head, beckoning Hawke towards the small crowd that’s gathered at the foot of the steps, eager to catch the flowers and so, hopefully, be the next to be wed. 

“Thank you, Sebastian.” She reaches out to give his hand a squeeze as she steps away. “Save a dance for me?” She calls as she hurries towards the group by the stairs.

Sebastian nods, grinning after her. It’s hardly a request he can say no to. 

One hand comes up to adjust his cufflink where she’d held his wrist only a moment before. “All of them, if you’d like,” he says softly to himself as he watches her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Please come say hello on [my tumblr](http://gremlinquisitor.tumblr.com) if you're there! :)


End file.
